Lifting the Veil
by Debs
Summary: What if Bella wakes up in hospital after the attack by James? What if Bella can't forgive Edward for what James did to her? He claimed that he loved her and that he had waited a lifetime for her and then let her get hurt? Is there anyone left that Bella can trust and turn to when her heart is shattered? Could anyone pick up the pieces and put her back together again?


_**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters in this story but is thankful to Stephanie Meyers **_

_**Summery – What if Bella wakes up in hospital after the attack by James? What if Bella can't forgive Edward for what James did to her? He claimed that he loved her and that he had waited a lifetime for her and then let her get hurt? Is there anyone left that Bella can trust and turn to when her heart is shattered? Could anyone pick up the pieces and put her back together again? Was Jacob the only one she could trust now?**_

_**This is my first Twilight fanfic so please be kind when you r&r thanks**_

_**Please don't flame me if you are an Edward fan, as much as I like the character I find it hard to believe that a girl of Bellas age could put up with a guy that is as protective over her but at the same time almost gets her killed several times….. I know that love is blind and you can't help who you love.**_

The first thing that Bella seen when she opened her eyes was the white sterile walls that she soon came to recognise as a hospital room, the memories of what had happened were still very fresh in Bella's mind as she lay in her hospital bed staring up at the ceiling; the white crisp room was too quiet. Flashbacks kept sweeping over Bella every time that she shut her eyes, she remembered how Edward had taken her to play baseball with his family, she remembered how much fun they were having before the visitors found them, she remembered the look in James' eyes when he had seen her in the field and how much he had wanted her, he had hunted her all the way back to Phoenix, threatened to kill her mother and then when he got her all alone he tried to kill her. Had it all been her fault? What was it about her that seemed to attract the vampires to her? She suddenly scolded herself... She hadn't asked to fall in love with Edward, she didn't ask for him to leave her alone with Alice and Jasper. Edward had been so obsessed with hunting down James, he believe that this was the best way to protect her…. That had worked out really well. Most of all she hadn't asked for James to bite her and almost change her.

Her body froze as she felt his cold hand grasp hers; she opened her eyes again and looked up at Edward, she could tell that he felt guilty for what had happened and that he blamed himself however did he really think that things would go back to normal and that she would happily jump into those cold, hard arms? That wasn't going to happen, it would be a long time before she could ever trust him if it ever happened at all. She flinched and pulls her hand away when she feels his cold thumb touch the bite mark on her wrist; the scar would always be there would always be a reminder of what had happened to her. Just another thing that was his fault and he knew it, she had seen the look of hurt in his amber eyes as she pulls her hand away however as hard as she tried Bella could not bring herself to care about his pain she was too worried about her own right now.

"Bella please talk to me." his silky smooth voice almost made her want him and almost made her forget her anger, she hated that his voice could have this effect on her even though she didn't want it at the minute.

"And say what Edward? That I forgive you that I love you and things will be ok? I'm not sure I can anymore. I loved you with all my heart and look where it has gotten me. Please Edward you need to just give me some time."

She shuts her eyes as she heard the door shut fighting back the tears right now all she wanted was to be back at home, in her room back in Fawkes. Though she never thought she would get used to the cold weather she did like living with her dad now and she had friends. She had to admit that she hadn't spent as much time with them as she could off since she got together with Edward, it was time to change that she also knew one other person that she had been neglected lately and that was going to change too.

Bella was so happy when she was finally allowed to get out of there and get back to her peaceful life, she put her foot up on the table and was trying to keep her mind on the book that she had on her knee. Most of the Cullens had been round to see Bella but of course Edward hadn't that she knew off but she never knew that he used to sneak in her room to watch her sleep, the others had all told her how much he was missing her but she still refused to give in and see him. The past few months with Edward had been amazing she couldn't deny that and she had loved him, the only problem with Edward was that he was controlling and a little possessive and of course he would treat her like she was made of china like she would break at the slightest touch. Now she knew that she was clumsy and accident prone but she was tougher than she looked and she would prove that to him and everyone else.

**I know that this is a short chapter to get things going. I will write more as soon as I can please read and review**


End file.
